


Unfolding Each Other (8tracks playlist)

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Content, F/M, Jyn and Bodhi survive, Playlist, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, as the only members of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: An 8tracks playlist.Jyn and Bodhi survive as the only members of the team. Two broken birds help each other with overcoming their traumas and after some time they both realize that they feel something romantic towards the other one.





	Unfolding Each Other (8tracks playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination is my second name, when it comes to writing fics, so I decided to make some smaller fanwork for this ship (which started growing on me recently).
> 
> List of songs:
> 
> 1\. Live - Overcome
> 
> 2\. Fanfarlo - I'm a Pilot
> 
> 3\. Green Day - Wake Me Up When September Ends
> 
> 4\. Counting Crows - Colorblind
> 
> 5\. Beyonce - Scared of Lonely
> 
> 6\. Bastille & Gabrielle Aplin - Dreams
> 
> 7\. Mandy Moore - Umbrella
> 
> 8\. Ed Sheeran - Little Bird
> 
> 9\. Lights - Saviour
> 
> 10\. Michelle Branch - Breathe
> 
> 11\. Marcin Mroziński - Never Felt Like This
> 
> 12\. Michael Jackson & Justin Timberlake - Love Never Felt So Good

[Unfolding Each Other - Jyn x Bodhi](http://8tracks.com/ewa-a-nie-chce-spac/unfolding-each-other-jyn-x-bodhi?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [ewa-a-nie-chce-spac](http://8tracks.com/ewa-a-nie-chce-spac?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
